


Stairway to Heaven

by Confiteor (Tricksterfaerie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Camp Chitaqua, Drug Use, Episode: s05e04 The End, First Time, Multi, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksterfaerie/pseuds/Confiteor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I confess I am really not a big "destiel" fan and I orginally wrote this as a joke and then ended up thinking 'actually this is totally how I think it would have gone down in the 2014 AU' so it is a remix of my own story and I might expand it someday so feedback is appreciated.</p><p>(also I originally wrote this way before I saw the end of season 8 and had used the phrase "fallen angels" just to mean those who had died in battle, etc...how weirdly prophetic of me)</p></blockquote>





	Stairway to Heaven

As Castiel slowly became more and more human Dean would often sit and get high with him at the Camp Chitaqua Compund late at night, chasing the devil while he's wearing your little brother's face got pretty old pretty quickly and when morale was particulary down Castiel would tell their leader wild stories about his former life in heaven to cheer him up and Dean would laugh and say “Now you’re just fucking with me man” and Castiel would smile and say “No it's true.” 

But as he remembered the fallen angels and all his friends in the garrison Dean would watch the grin on Cas's face start to fade and take a turn at trying to cheer him up by telling him the dirtest jokes he could think of but not much shocked Cas anymore.

That is until one night when Dean stands leaning against the porch rail of Cas's cabin looking for all the world like James Dean (which was just another bitter memory from an existence that meant nothing anymore). Taking sips from the now nearly empty bottle of Wild Turkey he'd found on a recon mission that day Dean silently watching Cas and the ladies getting undressed through the beaded curtain over the door until Castiel catches his eye. Dean holds his gaze and dosen't speak. After a moment Castiel nods once before turning to kiss one of the young blonde beauties now standing naked beside him. 

Dean takes one last swig out of the bottle and drops it to the grass and begins unbuttoning his shirt as he walks slowly up the steps of the shotgun shack.

**Author's Note:**

> So I confess I am really not a big "destiel" fan and I orginally wrote this as a joke and then ended up thinking 'actually this is totally how I think it would have gone down in the 2014 AU' so it is a remix of my own story and I might expand it someday so feedback is appreciated.
> 
> (also I originally wrote this way before I saw the end of season 8 and had used the phrase "fallen angels" just to mean those who had died in battle, etc...how weirdly prophetic of me)


End file.
